


Selbst ist der Mann

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ab und zu hat auch Brakelmann gewisse Bedürfnisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selbst ist der Mann

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Sülvst is de Mann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046664) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> de-bingo-Prompt "Selbstbefriedigung".

Im Grunde genommen spielte die Erotik in Brakelmanns Leben nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Je älter er wurde, desto weniger attraktiv erschien ihm das ganze Thema, und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Im Gegenteil, sein freies, ungebundenes Junggesellenleben hätte er um nichts in der Welt eintauschen mögen. Ab und zu jedoch, da hatte auch er gewisse Bedürfnisse, so wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Er war schließlich ein Mann im besten Alter. Pragmatisch wie er war, legte er dann immer selbst Hand an, das war einfach und führte schnell ans Ziel.

Manchmal dachte er dabei an Gerlinde, obwohl die Erinnerungen an sie mit den Jahren mehr und mehr verblassten. Außerdem wanderten seine Gedanken dann meistens zu Adsche, weil der ja auch mal mit Gerlinde... Das war der Stimmung jedenfalls nicht zuträglich, aus mehreren Gründen. Manchmal dachte er stattdessen an die leicht bekleideten Damen, die nachts bei den privaten Programmen dafür warben, dass man sie anrief. Von seiner Schlafposition auf dem Sofa aus konnte er den Fernseher gut sehen, doch um diese Uhrzeit, am frühen Morgen, lief dort nur langweiliges Gesabbel und Werbung für Waschmittel, darum blieb der Apparat aus. Im Moment dachte Brakelmann an niemanden Bestimmtes, er konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das Gefühl von seiner Hand auf seiner Haut, auf das wohlige Kribbeln, dass sich zwischen seinen Beinen ausbreitete.

Während er so mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, geriet die Welt um ihn herum in Vergessenheit. Zu spät drang das bekannte Geräusch von schlurfenden Schritten an sein Ohr, und er hatte kaum Zeit, die Hand aus seiner Hose zu ziehen, bevor Adsche in die Stubentür trat.

Adsche sah ihn an, das Gesicht ausdruckslos wie immer, und ließ seinen Blick langsam über den Tisch und das Sofa gleiten. Brakelmann lag unter der Wolldecke – ein Glück war ihm immer so fröstelig! – aber dennoch fühlte er sich ertappt. Ihm wurde ganz heiß, auf unangenehme Weise, und er konnte Adsche nur anstarren, vernichtend, wie er hoffte, und nicht schuldbewusst.

Wusste Adsche, was er da gerade unterbrochen hatte? Selbst wenn, das war ja nichts, was einem peinlich sein musste, jedenfalls nicht in seinem eigenen Haus und auf seinem eigenen Sofa, versuchte Brakelmann sich einzureden. Erfolglos.

Adsche hob die Augenbrauen, dann drehte er sich um und entfernte sich.

Vielleicht wusste Adsche Bescheid, und vielleicht hatte er den Anstand, ihn mit der Situation alleine zu lassen. Nicht, dass da noch viel übrig war, mit dem es sich lohnte, allein zu sein. Doch dann hörte Brakelmann das Klappen der Kühlschranktür und das Klirren von Glas, und kurz darauf war Adsche zurück. Er stellte eine Kömflasche und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch, ließ sich in den Sessel am Kopfende des Sofas fallen, und schenkte ein.

"Prost", sagte er und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug.

Brakelmann hätte einen Köm nun wirklich gut gebrauchen können, aber er traute sich nicht, die Hände unter der Decke hervorzunehmen. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass man ihnen hätte ansehen können, wo sie gerade eben noch gesteckt hatten. Er überlegte verzweifelt, wie er Adsche wieder loswerden konnte – normalerweise war es einfach, eine spitze Bemerkung zu finden, die Adsche beleidigt abziehen ließ – aber mit offener Hose konnte er einfach nicht richtig nachdenken. Aufstehen und ins Bad flüchten ging auch nicht, und wenn er versuchte, die Hose unter der Decke wieder zu richten, würde Adsche das sicher auffallen. Das letzte, was Brakelmann wollte, war Adsches Aufmerksamkeit, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auszuharren.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Adsche sich ein zweites Glas eingeschenkt und leerte auch das. Er sah nicht so aus, als wolle er bald wieder gehen. Immerhin blieb er still, wenigstens etwas, denn Brakelmann wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was er gerade dachte.

"Weißt du", sagte Adsche schließlich in den Raum hinein, "manche Dinge gehen ja besser zu zweit."

Brakelmann starrte ihn an. "Wat?!"

Sollte das etwa heißen ... also wollte Adsche damit sagen...? Aber nein, er schwebte gedanklich wahrscheinlich mal wieder in seiner eigenen Welt und ging davon aus, dass Brakelmann hellsehen konnte.

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern, dann erhob er sich und manövrierte sich vom Sessel auf das Sofa, so gut das eben ging. Brakelmann tat sein Bestes, ihn zu ignorieren und studiere stattdessen das Muster auf der Tapete. Doch als er Adsches Hand spürte, die sich einen Weg unter die Decke bahnte, da wurde das Ignorieren schwer, insbesondere ein gewisser Teil seiner Anatomie meldete sich enthusiastisch zu Wort. Und dann – dann musste er Adsche ausnahmsweise mal recht geben: Manche Dinge gingen wirklich besser zu zweit.


End file.
